


The Road To Hell

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real. </p><p>AU for the first chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Safe In Her Arms

"If you don't have good intentions, please just leave me alone. I'm tired."

Darcey doesn't much care who it is she's answered the door to, although is aware she is risking a fair amount by letting them in. 

"Good intentions..."

Phantom's voice rings clear as she closes, then locks, the door behind her, moving to turn Darcey to face her, tucking hair back out of her eyes and noting the visible flinch. 

"Oh Darcey..."

Phantom moves to gather the other woman closer, her lips pressed gently to Darcey's hairline. 

"Darling, of course I have good intentions... I just want my baby safe."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Phantom murmurs, gathering Darcey in her arms, noting how incredibly light she is and hating that she seems so scared again. 

"I'm not leaving you again, my Angel."


	2. Mine, All Mine

"If you don't have good intentions, please just leave me alone. I'm tired."

Katie is aware she sounds tense and angry, but she is tired, too tired to handle much of anything. Sleep has avoided her. 

"Darling..."

John doesn't sound hurt, more pained that she feels so tired, and she sighs, letting him carry her to the bed. She used to fight for her own chance to walk to bed but he's done this so many times it's almost a comfort by now. She settles with a sigh, curling into herself and waiting. He moves to join her, curling himself around her as he settles, his lips at her ear. 

"I just want to let you rest with me, my darling..."

She sighs, gives in and turns to she can press her forehead to his shoulder, sighing softly again. 

John says nothing, humming softly, and pulling her closer, stroking her back gently until she sleeps, content just to stay where he is and let her rest.


End file.
